clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Antarctic World War?
Hey,I was thinking of an Antarctic World War. It would be the USA, their allies, vs their enemies. One Hundred Years Later, after most of our characters are dead, it would follow up with an Antarctic Civil War, when Eastshield splits into two separate states. What do you think? --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Talk 2 Meh!!]] 21:48, November 15, 2009 (UTC) I think we should rest-no more wars for a while. -1337doom Yes. This sounds great. We should get some wars finished off first before starting and just plan. Let's include all - or atleast the most popular - countries. And who would be the enemies? It related to the Darktonian Pie War. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 23:02, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Mectrixctic would still be alive. I think the civil war should come first, or that it is the cause of the "world" war. UnitedTerra and Nothing should be a part of it. Citcxirtcem 00:43, November 16, 2009 (UTC) No the Antarctica World War(AWW) is the first one. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Talk 2 Meh!!]] 01:10, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Well me and my charecters can live longer when 100 years so my guys would be around,AND I LIKE IT,chi con would be so cool LOCK N LOAD THOSE Z BOMBS! Willie Watt, could she be in it? I know she'll still be alive, she's pretty young. --[[User:Pufflezzz|'Pufflezzz']] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 13:00, November 30, 2009 (UTC) --Corai 01:16, November 16, 2009 (UTC) The characters we all made right now won't star. The next generations will. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'''Happyface☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Talk 2 Meh!!]] 01:22, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ---- We already have a World War II parody, Khanzem. That's your World War right there. The story is still unfinished, and still pending expansions from anyone. Edit that! --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 18:31, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Yes, but that didn't involve everyone. This "new" on features UnitedTerra, Dorkugal, Maggiore, etc etc. After that the Antarctic Civil War would follow. --EuphoricWillBeBack 02:47, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I think this guy should be heavily involved. --'SHEEP OUT' Sheepman!Wheeeeeee! 17:44, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Major Sheep will be DEAD. Citcxirtcem 18:03, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ---- Wait, but CPFW after 2020 is a semi-utopia. This would have to be minor, as the and of semi utopia ends at the Begining of the End. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 20:25, November 17, 2009 (UTC) *Why does it have to be a utopia? Why do we even need to write another World War when our current one isn't even close to being completely finished? Try finishing Khanzem before you start a second World War. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 21:04, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Not like I want more war to add up with what's going on now in Iraq! And besides, younger kids may stumble across this site so if you want war, KEEP IT CLEAN! -Pie Fan!! TALK TO ME IF YOU LIKE PIE AS WELL! WW how about a World War I parody! It could be about Swiss Ninja seizing half of Antarctica, then You guys come and try to stop his building army. --Swiss Ninja ße güd 00:26, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ....I don't see how Swiss Ninja could take over the mighty superpower that is the USA. (BTW, this isn't ego. The USA does not represent me in any way, it's gone WAY beyond me and my character.) ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 02:12, November 18, 2009 (UTC) And you form the EAF (evil antartic force) and Xorai's army helps you --FOR XORAI 03:21, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Well simple. Swiss Ninja conqures East Pegnolia, creates a Deadly army of ROBOTS AND PENGUIN CLONES!!!!! MWAHAHAHA! --Swiss Ninja ße güd 05:06, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Then Major Sheep gets annoyed at everyone and fires a "Deletion Missile KZT Triple X" at both sides' captials. Panic follows, and a detachment of planes shoot the missiles out of the sky. Then the Major joins the army as a third side. -- Sheepman!Stop the madness, more protests 13:45, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Swiss, you underestimate the power of the USA. They have many allies and some of the best air forces in the continent, as well as highly advanced weaponry and a lot of troops. Sheep, I doubt your character would have enough money to reserve a launch pad, let alone purchase a Triple X Deletion Missile. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 19:10, November 18, 2009 (UTC) The Major has his own launchpad, and has erm.... contacts through whom he bought not 2 but 3''' missiles. He is now evil, by the way. -- Sheepman!Stop the madness, more protests 19:34, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Well Xorai II would still rule Xorai's base and still have his army so SWISS could defeat SOME of the usa with Xorai II's help,*imagines Heat missiles bombing the capitals of the USA* --FOR XORAI 22:28, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Guys, none of our characters will be in this. We have to focus on the future generation now. I'm making HF's chicks, who will be in the WW. Major Sheep is dead later on. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'''Happyface☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Talk 2 Meh!!]] 22:33, November 18, 2009 (UTC) The Leader will marry a King Penguin called Lola Lombardi. The Leader adopts his wifes surname, meaning he's The Leader Lombardi. They have six chicks (a blooming alot), called Jessie Lombardi, Rhodes Lombardi, Samuel Lombardi, Elenor Lombardi, Millie Lombardi, and Sophia Lombardi. They move to New Club Penguin, where by the time The Leader is dead, along with his wife. The chicks are now grown but take different sides. K? -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 22:52, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Better. --EuphoricWillBeBack 22:55, November 18, 2009 (UTC) BTW, Sheep, the people who sell missiles need to have each selling approved by the government. --EuphoricWillBeBack 23:12, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Major Sheep is evil. He gets them off the black market. Anyways can I put my character in? Please! (He is not Major Sheep) -- Sheepman!Stop the madness, more protests 17:32, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Idea How about this, Chi con has bought much land and is becomign a massive superpower,Drake and his army is becoming more powerful, The unki family goes missing and Xorai takes over chi con, he then attacks south pole city destroying it, the USA quickly react and push him back, The unki family comes back and fight both sides with Chi Con, in the end Chi Con allies with USA and they defeat Drake and with soutpoel city gone They move to a new city and Chi Con gives the USA the land of Xorai's Base (it never got renamed to Drake's Base) Eh Eh? --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 03:44, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :No.-- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 20:02, December 1, 2009 (UTC)